


As The Confetti Rained Down

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff, Romance, daddy!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus shares with his daughter the moment he fell in love with Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Confetti Rained Down

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "Christmas Crackers." I hope everyone enjoys! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**As The Confetti Rained Down**

"Daddy?" Five-year-old Annabelle Snape peered up at her father. "Will you tell me how you fell in love with Mummy?"

Severus sighed. "Annabelle, it's Christmas. Why don't I tell you a Christmas story?"

Annabelle pouted.

"Severus, tell the story," Hermione murmured, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Fine," Severus grumbled. "Your mother and I shared a Christmas cracker at a staff meeting many years ago. It was in that moment that I fell in love with her."

"As the confetti rained down?" Annabelle asked.

Severus nodded. "And I've loved her ever since."

"How romantic!" Annabelle gushed, causing both her parents to smile.


End file.
